The King of Promise
by Alyss Madigan
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian. This is a short one shot about Peter after he almost releases the White Witch. Aslan sends someone from Peter's past to lead him back to who he once was. A King of Promise.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I own 30 seconds to Mars' song "The kings and queens"._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_"We were the Kings and Queens of Promise  
We were the victims of ourselves"_

Peter stood rigid, how could this have happened? How could they all be dead? Why couldn't he save them?

Looking out across the half empty, and suddenly silent, cave where the Narnian's made camp, Peter saw their tear streaked faces and clenched his fists. Was he so desperate to prove he was still High King, that he would willingly send his people to their deaths? Peter balked at the answer he knew he couldn't deny. It wrapped its scaly claw around his heart and whispered into his ear, _Yes._

He glanced at the wall on his right, it was a painting of him and his siblings at their coronation. To his left was a painting of the White Witch on her sleigh, Peter's throat constricted as he remembered her cold hand reaching out for his not moments ago. How could he have been so stupid? After what almost happened to Ed, how could he even _consider_ her help? Peter looked back at the coronation painting, the figures of Edmund, Susan and Lucy seemed to be brighter than his own.

Peter turned around and hung his head, he had let them down.

He had let them down by forgetting his place. He may be High King, but there is a King higher still.

He had forgotten that he was also a victim of the witch. That she had once almost claimed his life. _She almost did it again._

He had forgotten his promise, to Aslan, to Narnia.

To Alana.

Peter clenched his teeth at the memory of him promising something that seemed so easy then. How long ago was it, in Narnian time? 300 years?

Peter looked up, a flash of green caught his eye. It disappeared behind the corner ahead.

Tentatively he took a step forward, then another until he was walking at a cautious pace. He turned into a long hall of stone where woman in a green dress stood at the end. Her back was turned to him, her long dark hair falling past her squared shoulders.

"Sue?" Peter asked, but his breath caught in his throat when the woman turned around, her brown eyes were sad when she looked at him. Peters blood ran cold with the memories of Cair Paravel and the warm hands that once held him.

"Alana." He choked.

"Peter."

The young king drew nearer to the ghost of his past, "Why... H-how?" Peter struggled to find the right words to say as Alana's brown eyes watched him with her ghostly solumnity.

"Peter." That seemed to be the only thing she could say as she half walked, half floated farther down the hall and around another corner. Peter followed, entranced.

Alana stopped when she was ontop of the stone table, she had led Peter back to where he had let everyone down. Back to the last place he wanted to be.

"Why here?" Peter asked, his voice cracking. Alana moved out of the way to reveal the stone carving of Aslan, and Peter knew why she had come.

Her hollow voice echoed off the walls of the cavern and reverberated through Peter's heart, "_Never _forget Peter. _Never _forget those you left behind, the ones you made a promise to. _Never _forget who came before you."

And then she was gone, leaving Peter to stare in anguish at the spot she been hovering. Then he looked at the stone carving of Aslan, and the guilt he had felt was washed away in the almost life-like gaze of the stone lion.

Yes, he had messed up, yes... He had forgotten his promise. Yes, he had forgotten Aslan and then fallen victim to himself.

But now he remembered, now he understood better than before where his place was in the world of Narnia. He was a king of promise, a king who wouldn't ever again, forget.

_Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain  
In defense of our dreams_

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_

* * *

_

_So, I'm really not sure about this story. I enjoyed writing it, but it seems kinda... lacking. I'm also debating on wether or not I should do a prequel to this... I dunno, you all be the judge of that. Please tell me what you thought, I really appreciate reviews as they help me improve in my writing._

_God Bless_

_Alyss_


End file.
